


Blueberry Cheesecake

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breast Sucking, Clubroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Preparing for the next μ's live has kept Umi and Kotori so busy they haven't had any time to slow down and enjoy each other's company, and now it's almost Kotori's birthday. Umi decides to do something special for her.





	Blueberry Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Kotori's birthday and I also wanted to try and for once write smut where Umi didn't get embarrassed so much, so even though it isn't my favorite Umi pairing this came together. Written September 2018.

"Umi-chan, you said you had a surprise for me after school...?", Kotori asked as she gathered her things up off her desk and slipped them into her school bag. Umi nodded as she slung her own bag over her shoulder. "Yeah. Since we have some free time before the next live and it's almost your birthday I wanted to do something for you". Kotori followed as Umi left the classroom, saying goodbye to Honoka and walking towards their club room. "Eh, we weren't doing any club activities today, right?".

Umi shut the door behind them and shook her head. "No. Oh, that's why I wanted to go here, actually...", she answered, sounding a little embarrased as she walked over to the window to pull the curtains closed, then back to the front of the room. She gently put her hands on Kotori's shoulders, lightly kissing her lips and gesturing to the desk in the middle of the room, a slightly embarrassed, blushing smile on her face. "Sit there. Preparing for the last live show we didn't have any time at all to--", she turned her head a little, not able to keep looking straight at Kotori as she sat up on the desk. "--...Have sex. I felt bad having to tell you no and, well... I really wanted to do it too, so...".

Kotori smiled. "Ah, I'm glad you're taking the initiative this time, Umi-chan". She wrapped her arms around Umi. "You're so cute the way you act so bashful even when you take the lead". She giggled. "It's pretty naughty of you to want to do it in the clubroom too, Umi-chan~."

Umi stifled a giggle, starting to unbutton Kotori's blazer. "S-Stop, you're going to embarrass me even more, Kotori."

"Sorry, Umi-chan", she said, slipping out of her blazer as Umi moved on to unbuttoning her shirt before pulling her bra up, her breasts jiggling a little as Umi exposed them. She cooed as Umi gave them a squeeze and dipped her head to suck a little on one of her nipples. "Haaah, that feels good Umi-chan... I've been waiting for this."

Umi pulled her lips away, nodding. "Mhm. Me too". She knelt on the floor, slipping her hands under Kotori's skirt and panties and pulling them down. "Oh, you're already pretty wet". Umi started unbuttoning her own blazer, tossing it over a chair and leaning in closer to Kotori's crotch and giving her pussy a lick, getting a taste of her cum.

Kotori shivered in anticipating. "Haah... What about you, Umi-chan?". Umi slipped her hand down her own skirt and panties, running her fingers over her own moist pussy, and nodded. She closed her eyes and started gently rubbing her clit as she went back to lapping at Kotori. "Mmf... If delifouf, Kotori~", she moaned, her voice muffled as she kept her face buried in Kotori's pussy. Kotori softly smiled, panting as Umi ate her out. "Haa... Haah, I'm glad, Umi-chan~... Haaah, keep going like that...!".

Umi's muffled sounds got louder as she slipped one of her fingers inside herself, some of Kotori's cum trickling down her chin and dripping on the floor. She felt Kotori tense up, her legs squeezing a little tighter, and opened her eyes, looking up at Kotori's face, her eyes closed and panting faster with pleasure. "Umi-chan...! Haaah, Umi-chan I'm coming...!".

The two of them stayed where they were for a few moments, Kotori panting and Umi still softly lapping at her before she pulled her lips away.

Kotori hopped down off the desk. "It's my turn to make you feel good now, Umi-chan".

Umi stood up, frowning a little. "Geeze, Kotori...! You always spoil us so much. Let me do something for you, ok?!". Kotori giggled. "Aw, but I like spoiling you and Honoka-chan. Besides, Umi-chan, your pussy is so cute~". Umi blushed, looking a little off to the side. "O-Oh, thank you, Kotori, I guess...".

Kotori giggled again. "Aha, is it bad how much I find your embarrased face cute?".

"Y-Yes, that's definitely bad...!", Umi protested. She chuckled, unable to keep pouting at Kotori for very long. "...Aaagh, I wanted to take the lead for once but I'm still just acting the same as I always do, aren't I?".

"Aha, how about we do it together then, ok?". Kotori sat on the desk again and scooted back, laying down. "Come on, Umi-chan, get undressed~!". Umi smiled. "Fine, you win, Kotori". She kicked off her slippers, unbuttoned her shirt, and slipped out of her skirt and panties, tossing her clothes aside and getting on top of Kotori on the desk. 

"You weren't lying about how wet you were, Umi-chan", Kotori said as Umi straddled her backwards. She lifted her head a little to give Umi's pussy a taste, and felt Umi shiver a little as her tongue ran over it. "Ah, you must still be sensitive here from fingering yourself, huh?".

"Mhm", Umi said as she dipped her head and started licking Kotori's pussy again. "Haah, me too, Umi-chan~". She ran her hand over Umi's ass, squeezing it as she got to work herself stroking Umi's clit with her tongue. "Haah, K-Kotori...!", she panted. "It feels so good...!". Kotori answered by speeding up, licking her clit and all over her pussy slightly more intensely as Umi closed her eyes and again buried her face in Kotori's, moaning into it as she ate it up.

She pulled away, gasping for breath. "Haaah, I-I'm going to cum soon, Kotori...!". She went back in, thirstily lapping up her pussy juice as Kotori did the same to her, feeling like she was burning up as both of them came, panting and moaning in satisfaction.

Umi crawled off of Kotori, kneeling on the clubroom desk, and Kotori sat up beside her and kissed her. "Thank you, Umi-chan", she said. "But... I actually had something I wanted to ask you for for my birthday. Maybe it's unrealistic but...".

"What is it, Kotori?", Umi asked. "I'll do my best to get it for you."

Kotori smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head a little. "A threesome with you and Honoka-chan~!".

Umi blushed, looking down. "Oh... I-I don't know about getting that...".

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I only partly succeeded in my goal of writing less embarrassed Umi smut but in my defense I'm not sure ever being totally shameless would be in character for her.
> 
> This is from the period when I heavily overused tildes.


End file.
